Mind Palace Mayhem
by stayingalivesherlockian
Summary: Sherlock is organizing his mind palace, and John is turned on by it. Johnlock and lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1 Kisses

Author Note:

So this is my first time doing a fanfiction, they're generally not my style, but I am a serious Sherlockian, and kinda ship Johnlock, and I've had this idea in my head for a little while, so I figured I might as well get it out there to see what you guys think. I thought the idea of a kind of needy John was cute, so here it is. Let me know if you like it or not. :)

Mind Palace Mayhem

A Johnlock Fanfiction

John had just gotten back from a grocery trip, his arms were still full of the bags of food, but he was stalled in the doorway. His eyes took in the sight of Sherlock on the couch, his hands clasped below his chin, eyes closed and breathing even. He was organizing his mind palace. John couldn't stop a fond smile as he finally turned into the kitchen to put the groceries away. After putting them all neatly away, his tea going in the special hiding place to ensure Sherlock didn't experiment with it, he went back to sit in his chair. He watched Sherlock on the couch for several minutes before finally moving to the coffee table to be closer to the detective.

He watched the rising of Sherlock's chest, then glanced up to his closed eyes. The only indication that Sherlock wasn't sleeping was the quick flickering of his eyes underneath his eyelids, and John loved it.

John knew that Sherlock hated being interrupted from his mind palace, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and gently placing his lips against the detective's. He savored the sweetness for just a moment before pulling back with a small smile.

Sherlock's eyes were open now, staring at John, his attention solely on the doctor now. And John loved that too.

"Was that strictly necessary?"

John grinned openly now. "Perhaps, I certainly enjoyed it."

Sherlock closed his eyes again, but couldn't stop a small smile. "Well, now that is done, I need to finish organizing. My mind palace is completely cluttered after that last case."

John nodded, even though Sherlock could no longer see him. "Alright, alright." Then, feeling mischievous, he leaned forward and kissed him again. He had meant it to be only a small peck, so was surprised when Sherlock's hand suddenly came up from his chest to the back of John's neck, keeping him there for a long moment. John hummed with pleasure.

Finally Sherlock released him and laid his head back down, his eyes still closed. "Now will you leave me alone? I really do have lots of things to organize."

John smiled, and knowing that Sherlock really wasn't mad at him, decided to enjoy himself for a few more minutes before letting the detective have his way. He went down to his knees next to the couch, then bent over Sherlock. He kissed his forehead gently. "Then there's something else to organize." A gentle kiss to the cheek. "And that too." He shifted his head to a different angle so as to kiss his collarbone. "Oh, that one too."

Sherlock sighed, from pleasure or annoyance John couldn't tell. "Really, John." John chuckled, low in his throat. "Yes, Sherlock?" Sherlock's hand came up to gently cup his cheek. "Five kisses and only two landed on my mouth, that was horrible."

John couldn't stop himself from laughing aloud at that. "Well, I guess I had better fix that, shouldn't I?"

Sherlock's hand slipped down to the front of John's jumper, pulling him closer. "As quickly as possible."

John grinned and quickly complied. But then pulled away after only a couple of kisses. "I shouldn't distract you like this, you need to organize." He bit his lip to stop a smile, knowing what Sherlock was going to do.

"Oh, no you don't." Sherlock kept a firm hand on his jumper. "You can't distract me and then expect to get away like that."

John smiled, making it look a little guilty. "But you have organizing to do, that's more important, we can finish this later, when you're done."

Sherlock sighed. "You're going to make me decide which is more important, aren't you? You or my cluttered mind palace."

John grinned fully. "Of course not." He leaned over Sherlock again, letting his lips brush against Sherlock's teasingly. "I'm going to make you _deduce_ it."

Sherlock groaned, and again John couldn't tell if it was because of frustration or pleasure. But then the detective, pulled him close, sitting up halfway so as to be able to get a better angle. John hummed again, his hands coming up to drag across the back of Sherlock's neck. Then he pulled away slightly to smile, his eyes full of love for his crazy detective. "Figured it out, have you?"

Sherlock only growled and pulled him back. "Shut up." He murmured against John's lips.

John chuckled and pulled himself up with one hand against the back of the couch, effectively toppling Sherlock back over. "Make me."

After a few long kisses, Sherlock suddenly pulled away, looking at John seriously. "John, do you really think organizing my mind palace is more important to me than making you happy?"

John shook his head, then stopped, not certain. "I don't know, sometimes it seems that way, but I was just teasing you."

Sherlock stroked John's cheek with his thumb, his eyes filled with love and admiration. "John, I want you to know that nothing is more important to me than you, nothing."

John raised one eyebrow, skeptical. "Nothing? Even a case that's a ten?"

Sherlock cupped John's face in his hands, shaking his head firmly. "Nothing, John. Nothing. I would choose you over organizing my mind palace, over chasing a serial killer halfway across London, over a case that was an eleven. You are far more important to me than anything."

John smiled, every worry he had ever had erased by the simple but completely sincere tone that Sherlock used. He leaned forward to kiss Sherlock again, running his fingers through the long curls. "Thank you." After another long moment he pulled away again. "And, Sherlock?

"Yes, my John?"

"I love you, too."

Sherlock smiled gently, kissing his doctor again. "But I love you more, John."


	2. Chapter 2 Showers

**A/N Hey guys! So I got some awesome reviews and this story was really fun to write so I decided to keep going, thinking up a couple more scenarios where Sherlock is in his mind palace. So here's the second installment. :) And if you guys have any ideas just let me know in the reviews or with a PM and I'll see what I can do. :) And lots of thanks to Tanja88, who first made me consider a follow up.**

**I favored a needy Sherlock this time. :) **

Chapter 2

Showers

Sherlock was cleaning. It was tedious work but being by himself and cleaning the clutter was worth it. He was barely through the first room though and his mind was beginning to wander, something it rarely did while he was in his mind palace. He glanced at the door to the room he was focused on at the moment. Maybe he's slip out to go visit Redbeard for a minute, or exit his mind palace completely and see where John was, but John might not be up yet, Sherlock was fairly certain it was still early. He sighed and went back to work, stacking the information he had stored from the last case in perspective spots.

He made a little bit of headway before his next distraction. It came in the form of a smell. Fresh and clean, with a slight lemon undertone, and….. what was it? Sherlock concentrated, the smell was extremely familiar, but different then what he was sure it was supposed to be. He couldn't place the source.

This new mystery led him out the door of the room, he followed the scent all the way to the door of his mind palace, only then smiling as he figured out what it was. He closed the door behind him as he opened his eyes.

John was bent over the coffee table, a towel was wrapped snugly around his hips, one hand held a second towel to his hair, drying absently, while he focused on his laptop. Sherlock smiled gently, then sat up.

John looked up, and smiled. "Good morning, all clean?"

Sherlock grinned. "Not really, but you sure are."

A slight tint of red spread across John's cheeks as he bent back down to his computer with a small smile. "Just got out of the shower, I need to run a couple of errands before my afternoon shift at the surgery."

Sherlock stood up smoothly, stepping over the coffee table to come up behind John. He peered over his shoulder at the screen. His schedule for work was pulled up. Sherlock grumbled quietly in his throat before turning away, heading toward the kitchen, maybe Mrs. Hudson had been by with some breakfast.

Before he got very far John turned around. "What's wrong?"

Sherlock sighed, then turned around, a small frown, almost a pout, on his face. "Why must you always do that?"

John looked rather puzzled, and at the same time amused. "What do you mean, always do what?"

Sherlock threw one hand out in frustration. "Distract me then leave to go run errands. It's not fair, especially cause you won't be back in time to do anything but change quickly and run off for your shift, then you'll come home and be too tired to do anything but sleep, then you have another shift tomorrow morning, so you won't want to sleep in cause you'll miss it and I'll be bored all day!"

At this John laughed. Sherlock frowned at him even harder, he really just wanted to spend the day with John, especially with him smelling so clean and wonderful.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry, but we really need groceries, and then I need to deposit my last paycheck and then Greg asked me to come help him with a few things down at his flat. I'll try to hurry if it makes you feel any better."

Sherlock tilted his head slightly, confused. "Greg?"

John rolled his eyes. "Lestrade, really Sherlock, how long have you known him and you still don't know his name?"

Sherlock shrugged. "What do names matter? And besides, why are you spending time with him? I want you home!" He barely kept himself from stomping his foot in frustration. No need to make John say that he was throwing a fit.

John smiled and stepped up to Sherlock. He reached up to take Sherlock's face in his hands. He planted a small kiss on his mouth and pulled away. "And I want to be home, but Lestrade is still struggling with his divorce and he needs a friend. Besides, I'll try to come home early and spend time with you before bed, is that alright?"

Sherlock grumbled a little more. "You'll try? Trying doesn't mean anything, John." He suddenly reached out and grabbed John around his waist, pulling him closer. He leaned down to put his nose into John's neck, breathing deeply. He could tell that John was surprised, but he quickly melted into Sherlock. Sherlock smiled against him. "What did you do differently, you don't smell normal, it's almost….. lemony. Did you change your shampoo?"

John laughed. "That was actually thanks to you. While I was making tea I stumbled across your experiment, and whatever it was smelled like lemon, I wasn't able to get the smell out."

Sherlock was slightly surprised. "Well, I like it."

John smiled. "I'm glad, but I really need to go get dressed. Go busy yourself with something."

Sherlock grinned. "I like you like this, though."

John frowned at him, but his eyes twinkled. "Well, other people don't, go on, work on your experiment or play your violin, I need to go."

Sherlock huffed. "I need to finish organizing my mind palace, but you're too distracting!"

John chuckled before turning to him, looking slightly surprised. "I thought you were finished with your mind palace."

Sherlock shook his head, heading back to the couch and flopping down on it gracefully. "No, you distracted me, I'm not even halfway done yet."

John shrugged. "Well, finish it, I'll be back later."

He left the room and Sherlock closed his eyes, but he didn't go into his mind palace, he listened intently to the activity on the other side of the wall. Then to John coming back into the room, taking his jacket off the wall and heading toward the door. Suddenly his footsteps stopped, then came toward Sherlock. Sherlock felt John bend over him, then a small kiss on his forehead. A murmured, "I'll be home soon, Sherlock." Proceeded John leaving the flat.

Sherlock breathed deeply, trying to get as much of the clean smell as possible. He frowned when it wasn't nearly as strong as he wanted it. Finally Sherlock got back up. He went into the bathroom, but the lemony clean smell was already gone. Sherlock grumbled more, going into the bedroom, maybe John had changed into one of his jumpers then decided to change, the jumper should still smell like him. Then Sherlock spied it. He snatched the blue jumper off the back of the chair and put it up against his face, breathing deeply. He grinned, he had been right, John had worn the jumper just long enough for the lemony clean smell to still linger.

Taking the jumper with him, Sherlock dropped back onto the couch. He laid the jumper over his face and retreated into his mind palace, a small smile on his face.

When John came back to the flat three hours later, his arms full of groceries, he quickly spied Sherlock, still on the couch with the jumper over his head. He smiled fondly, did Sherlock really miss him that much?

John went into the kitchen, putting away the groceries, the tender sight still bothering him. After he was done he leaned against the door frame, watching Sherlock. The detective still hadn't shown any sign that he knew John was back. John smiled then decided to surprise the detective, or try at least. Pulling out his phone he dialed Sarah's number.

She picked up almost instantly. "Let me guess, Sherlock is on a case and has dragged you along so you won't be able to make it in." John wasn't sure if he heard a smile or not.

He sighed. "Almost, but not quite. Sherlock hasn't had a case in about twelve hours, he's having a little bit of a withdrawal." He stopped there, no need to specify what type of withdrawal.

She sighed. "Alright, sounds good, it hasn't been too busy today so we should be able to make it without you. Have fun figuring him out."

John smiled. "I will, you have fun too."

She hung up with a small click, and John knew she wasn't happy. But he smiled anyway. He went over to the couch and bent over Sherlock again, lifting the jumper away from his face. "Sherlock,"

It took about thirty seconds for Sherlock to find his way out of his mind palace, but he finally opened his eyes. John smiled down at him. "Hello, I'm home."

Sherlock closed his eyes again. "Have fun at work."

John chuckled softly. "Who said I was going to work?"

Sherlock hesitated, then opened his eyes again. "You did, this morning."

John grinned. "There is such a thing as calling in, you know."

Sherlock was definitely surprised. "You called in?"

John shrugged. "I thought I'd spend the day with you, figured we could find something to occupy ourselves with."

Sherlock's face lit with happiness and John felt happy himself, he loved being able to surprise Sherlock and make him happy.

Sherlock reached up and pulled John down on top of him. "I'm sure we could."

John laughed as he claimed Sherlock's lips. "You still haven't finished your mind palace, have you?"

Sherlock grinned slightly. "Irrelevant, it doesn't matter right now."

**Turns out it's not as lovey dovey as I hoped it would be, but here you go, let me know what you think!**


End file.
